


The Legend of Dimitri and Felix in the Wild

by Okami01



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Breath of the Wild x Three Houses Cross over au where Dimitri and Felix end up in Hyrule. The four of them talk and find out that they have more in common than they thought. Prompt  for Dimilix Week - AuSpoilers for both games
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Everyone, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634236
Kudos: 15





	The Legend of Dimitri and Felix in the Wild

It was said that other worlds existed, much like their own. Places with their own people and magic. Dimitri thought it only to be the talk of dreams and legends, perhaps nightmares too. Until he and Felix felt a mysterious blue light pulling over them. The light started over Dimitri and much to his surprise, Felix grabbed onto his shoulder. 

When he opened his eyes, grateful that Felix was still beside him somehow. The place they were it looked so different from the monastery. It didn't look quite like any place in Fodlan either.  
Still, people were walking around. A nice bright sun in the sky. Horses milling along on the road. No horses though. It was a completely different place. Despite the tranquility of the situation, it was absolutely terrifying. 

They had been placed on the side of the road. Dimitri sprung up in alarm. So did Felix, whose hand was already on his sword's scabbard. 

" Bandits," someone shouts. 

Dimitri steps in front of Felix and smiles. He has no idea what's going on but he won't be labeled like that.  
" No, no. I'm sorry, we're just um-" he looks around at the strange landscapes. Very close by, there's a huge structure with a roof built in the shape of a horse's head. 

" We're travelers. Trying to get back home. If you could please do us a favor and show us to a place that would have a map."

Dimitri doesn't think it's intentional but Felix goes to grab his sword and his hand brushes up against Dimitri's hip. " Don't let it happen again. "

The tragedy, the bloodshed. No one wants that again.

The girl that was screaming only a moment ago smiles. She doesn't look that much different than any of the young women in fodlan. Only her ears are pointed a little.  
" You're in the right place, actually. There's an inn right over there."

"Oh, thank you." Dimitri bows. Felix rolls his eyes but mutters thanks under his breath. The girls all giggle and smile. Dimitri thinks that they might be able to make some sense of the situation. More girls gather around her muttering things about Felix's and Dimitri's strange clothes. Their new uniforms for the monastery. Dimitri hears them whispering about how handsome the mysterious boys are and he feels his ears burn.

Another girl comes running over. She looks a lot like the girls in Fodlan too. She sort of looks like him. Freshly cut blonde hair and blue eyes. Regal looking clothes. These sorts of hallucinations aren't supposed to happen. Not now.  
She smiles slightly. Then taps at a strange brown object before squinting at them. There's a brown-haired boy behind her with a sword and a bunch of other things strapped to his side. They actually look like they're ready for some sort of fight.  
Dimitri tenses. In a foreign place, with strange people and weaponry.  
He and Felix may have to fight for their lives. Thoughts of fleeing and fighting fill his mind as he tries to prepare himself for what is to come

The blonde-haired girl bows. Her strange tablet bounces off her hip. "Sorry for the confusion. It's… well, it's probably our fault that you're here." She gestures to the boy. He nods but doesn't say anything.  
" We've been conducting some experiments together."

The girls a little ways behind her whispered among themselves. ' Isn't that girl princess Zelda?"

" It's Queen Zelda now, you dolt, " says another.

A third girl whispers, " Isn't that Link? The knight that helped slay Ganondorf and saved Hyrule?"

The girl, whose name is apparently Zelda, turns around and smiles. She pulls a wayward strain of hair away from her eye. Glancing at her knight, then back to Dimitri and Felix, she finally talks again. 

" Perhaps you'd like to speak somewhere else. We didn't mean to inconvenience you but it seems that we have anyway."

Dimitri nods. Felix not so suitably jabs him with his elbow. But, even if he's never heard of a Princess named Zelda before, it seems rude to refuse her request. Where are they going to go anyway?

He stares at Felix, offering a smile. Felix glowers in return.  
" No." Dimitri glances at him and he begrudgingly adds. " Thanks. You can tell us why we're here and how you got us here right now."

The knight shakes his head. More people are gathering around all of them. They all look friendly, but they're loud and making a scene. Zelda turns to them with a tired-looking smile and speaks to them about how everything is alright. She and Link are simply passing through. She asks them to leave and then slowly, they start to disburse 

" Let's go with them, ok?" Dimitri pleads. At the very least, if he must, he can defend himself and Felix from these two people. The mob of strangers, maybe not. Not again. And suddenly Dimitri feels very nervous that they'll have to do just that."

" She says she's royalty so, I'm sure it's fine…" Dimitri whispers.  
" I don't like this, " Felix whispers back.

Neither does Dimitri. Still, it's rude to whisper while in the presence of others.  
His lance strapped to his back is both a comfort and a curse. Dimitri can only hope he won't need to use it. 

Felix sighs and thankfully, he nods. " Just be careful, Boar. I won't have you dying here."

Dimitri feels kind of silly for how excited he gets when Felix says that.

So he barely has to try to smile as Zelda and Link turn away from the mob of people. Dimitri bows," I'm sorry for our rudeness and the confusion. I am Dimitri and this is Felix. It's nice to meet you." 

He doesn't like lying, and it isn't lying per se. But he doesn't think he should tell them their full names. That Dimitri is a prince. They could be bandits or something. Felix looks like he wants to glare daggers at them. He settles for the ground instead. 

Zelda nods. " Oh no, it's hardly rudeness. You are fine. And thank you. It's nice to meet you both too. Shall we be off then?"  
Dimitri nods and they all start to walk, except for Felix. He stands still. Looking very wary. Before he finally moves along with them.  
.  
The land is filled with grassy plains, wild animals and strange technology that appears to have fallen into ruin. It's a huge landscape with a surprising lack of housing or people. It looks like there has recently been some sort of war.

Zelda has taken the strange brown tone with its peculiar eye shape on the back of it. She taps on it and it makes loud noises. It rumbles and buzzes as she touches it, her mouth working itself into a thin, somewhat frustrated line. Her magical affinity must be high, yet she doesn't seem all that happy. Dimitri knows that feeling well. 

Her knight has barely said a word but he seems happy. They're wearing similar clothes. Light blues and dark trousers. They look like they go together like Dimitri wishes he and Felix could. 

The knight's sword is big and impressive looking. It glows a bright otherworldly silver through its scabbard. It's a bit like a divine relic in a way, differently not a normal sword. 

Felix keeps staring at it longingly then glancing away as if he wasn't looking at all. How he manages to find such comfort in the pointy steel, Dimitri isn't sure. 

" Sorry for the long walk," Zelda says, still looking at the tome. " We did not prepare a horse for our journey."

" If you do not mind me asking, what were you two hoping to achieve?" He hopes he doesn't sound rude.

Zelda taps at her tablet and sighs. " We're conducting experiments with our newly discovered technology. She glances at Link and smiles again, only it seeks genuine this time. Not filled with hidden frustration. 

" No, I suppose that we're known about it for a while. There was simply…. no way for me to use it before."

" Why is that?"

Zelda shakes her head. " You all really must be foreigners."

" How do you mean?" 

" Surely you've heard of Ganondorf? How we defeated him and how we're exploring the lands as of now."

When Zelda looks back at Dimitri before he has the chance to answer, her eyes grow wide.

" So you're really from somewhere else then? A different world?"

" I- yes? I believe so."

Zelda seems happy. Link does too, still not speaking but smiling. Dimitri wonders if Link is quiet like Felix because he doesn't want to talk to people and that his words are kind of harsh. Or if he's just genuinely quiet or shy.  
Either way, they both really seem to think Dimitri and Felix are from another world.

Dimitri speaks again as they come near a tent. Decorated in royal blues and what looks like a crest of some kind. Three golden triangles surrounded by wings and embroidery. There's a large metal pot beside it

" We were in Foldan before. Studying at Garagg Mach monastery." 

Zelda steps forward and lifts the flap to the tent up, beckoning them inside before entering herself. Link keeps walking towards the pot, he gets the fire going again.

Felix speaks up for the first time in forever. " I think theyre lunatics. Though that-" and through gritted teeth, he says the word," knight," with such repulsion that it looks like he's shocked himself. He crosses his arms and sighs. " He has a nice sword at least." His eyes flicker towards Link before looking back at the ground.

At least Felix hasn't changed. He hasn't been hurt. 

" It will all be fine," Dimitri assures. Even as Felix scowls and shoves his way into the tent.

Zelda explains it all. The strange magic coming out of her tome, which is actually apparently some sort of ancient technology. Link can use runes, which are apparently like spells, to do different things.  
They watch and see ice come out of a water basin, metals flying across the room, a rock suspended in mid-air. And an apple that materializes from the same glowing light that Dimitri and Felix had. 

" Fascinating, " Dimitri manages to say. Even Felix looks a bit impressed. 

Link comes back in after a while with food. It looks and smells good. Felix looks reluctant to try it but his stomach growls. Link and Zelda eat, eventually, the swordsman does too.

Zelda continues to explain the history of her kingdom and the ones surrounding it. She talks about the prophecy. How they defeated Ganondorf many times and that this time was the last because she and Link defeated him together. How he was frozen in time and she was encased in magic. They used the weapon called the master sword and the light arrows to save the world. It all sounds very grand and exciting. 

Dimitri learns about people called champions. Things called guardians. How they can use magic in Hyrule. Their gods and how hylians are blessed by them. The strange tome that's actually called a sheikah slate. Unfortunately, Zelda's father was killed during the attack. 

Felix stares at Dimitri solemnly as they both offer their condolences.  
Zelda accepts but tells them not to worry. He knows that both her parents are watching over her. That all the people that they've lost are. 

She nods and speaks with a resolve Dimitri wishes he had.

Surely, Felix misses Glenn and his mother. Dimitri misses his parents. Sometimes it's really hard pretending he's ok. 

Suddenly Felix taps restlessly on his sword. The tent is small so they have to sit very close to each other. Not that Dimitri minds at all. 

Somehow, Felix speaks in a not totally biting tone  
" You don't get to meet someone who uses the sword of legends every day," 

Link looks at Felix with interest. He nods. " It's a good sword," he says simply 

" Do you want to spar, Link?" Dimitri wants to tell Felix that it's kind of rude to just challenge people you've only just met to duels. Before he can say anything about it, Link nods again and the two sword fanatics run outside the tent.

Zelda laughs. " I'm glad for him. I can't exactly help him with his training." 

She starts to scrub the dishes. " I can use magic… now at least. But it doesn't make for a very good sword fight. Not that Link only fights with swords."

" I can't use magic at all," Dimitri says looking at his hands. He's afraid that he'll break something but he starts helping her anyway.

" That's why I'm going to the academy. Perhaps I'll be able to learn."

Zelda's eyes widen. " Anyone in your world can use magic?" 

" Hmm, well yes. Though some are more skilled than others in how quickly they learn and what sort of spells they can learn."

The blonde-haired girl digs around in her pocket and produces a small book and quill. She starts writing in it fervently. 

" I can… tell you more about my world, if you would like."

Zelda nods, not looking up from the paper. " That would be extremely helpful."

So Dimitri tells her everything he knows. About the history of Foldan. Loog, Krypton, how Faerghus was founded. The sad and violent wars. Nemesis, Serios, crests and the holy relics. 

After a long time of sort of inelegant prose, Dimitri stops and Zelda closes her book.  
" Thank you for sharing that. We are trying to glean more information from the Sheikah slate and it's uses. Still, we shouldn't have dragged you and your friend… to our world." Zelda smiles and nods. "Fodlan sounds like a fantastic place to live."

" Everything is peaceful now. It has its problems," he says more darkly then he means. 

" To think that you can all use magic right from the start," Zelda says sadly. " Though I suppose it's not to worry about now."

" Are you alright?" They have more in common then it seems. 

She shakes her head. " No, it's just… I need to become a good ruler. Everyone is counting on me- to protect the peace we've achieved."

Dimitri wants to tell her that he thinks she's doing a great job already. That she's strong and he wishes he could be stronger. But he still thinks it's better to wait till his graduation to become king. Zelda never had a choice in the matter. Religions and goddesses seem to have had both a positive and negative effect on their lives. People care about them and even those people with the best intentions can sometimes cause pain. 

People's expectations that can foster even more stress and malice. Expectations that can choke you and pull you under like a noose or malicious ocean waves. Dimitri's crests his bloodline and his past. Zelda's blood, the triforce, those spirits of the past champions that spoke to Link. Just like Dimitri's ghosts. Had they followed him here, to this foreign place? Probably so. He didn't want anyone else to suffer as he did. He wished the best for Link, Zelda and all the people of their world. Darkness didn't seem as terrible when there were other people in it.

A darkness that might be pulling him under right now. Dimitri takes a deep breath and forces a smile and words of comfort. 

" You can protect it. I'm sure you can."

Zelda inches forward and out of the tent, to where Felix and Link are still fighting. They're fighting with wooden swords now thankfully. 

" Our roads are long and hard… but things are always better when there are people beside us." Though Dimitri wishes she could get Felix to walk closer to him at times. Both metaphorically and literally.

Felix told Dimitri that he was fascinated that Link could use weapons of that strength without a crest. Neither Link or Felix talk much, aside from the occasional grunt or muttered word of appreciation towards the others technique.

Felix looks over at Dimitri. Dimitri smiles in response and Felix scoffs. Link hits Felix over the head with his sword.

" Now you can teach me to fight barehanded," Link says. 

" Fine," Felix replies evenly but Dimitri can tell he's excited. " You have to show me how that sword can shoot beams out from it later."

" Right."

Just as quickly, the two of them are running through drills. Link stops and wipes sweat from his brow. pulls out a skewer of chicken for himself and hands another one to Felix. They sit down.  
"You're strong. So you're prince Dimitri's knight, Felix?"

" No." 

" Well you need to keep eating to keep up your strength," Link says.  
Zelda sits as well, by the tent with her legs crossed. She pulls out a piece of their strange sheikah technology and starts to tinker with it.  
" Link's food is delicious," she says smiling at him. He smiles back at her before she looks back down at the metal in her lap. What they have together is quiet and peaceful. It seems really nice. Happy. Something Dimitri would like to have one day, perhaps.

" We can send you back now, I think. You can stay however long you'd like of course."

Felix mutters. " Maybe a little longer, Boar."

Dimitri smiles. " Maybe a little longer then, if you please?"

Zelda smiles, " of course."

" Boar?" Link asks softly. " Like Ganondorf ?" He smiles a bit.

The blonde girl giggles. "Is that like a pet name? That's nice."

" No it's-"

"H-hardly," Felix mutters. He jumps to his feet. " That food was good, thank you. Let's fight."

Felix and Link drift back into their newly found fighting routine. Seeing Felix with his coat off and his shirt partially unbuttoned covered in sweat makes Dimitri feel something that he can't quite place. Felix thankfully doesn't notice him. Still, Dimitris's cheeks start to burn and he forces himself to look away.

He eyes the machine Zelda is tinkering with. " I... um well… I break things so I'm not much help but I'd like to if I can."

She hands him an orb that contains light somehow. " Hold it steady, please. That would be a great help, prince Dimitri." The sun is starting to set. 

" Just Dimitri is fine."

" I see, Well then, Dimitri."

"Hmm?"

" I'm sure that the two of you will grow closer as you want."

That's how things used to be. But things are unfortunately different now.

Zelda doesn't look up from her experiment but she smiles. " I used to be… distant from him. Rude even… But I know now that things can and will change."

Dimitri can only hope that when he gets back to Garreg Mach, that is the case. He still has so many questions about this world and the one that he lives in. But he's sure that like Link and Zelda, he'll be able to make progress as time goes on.  
____

Night creeps over the green Hyrulian hills. Dimitri offers to take the first watch even though Link tries to insist. It's not like he wants to sleep anyway. 

He hears footsteps behind himself. Someone throws something over his head. Dimitri nearly jumps up and grabs his lance. It's only a blanket. Felix's quiet sigh. 

" Those people are too trusting. And you're too willing to help, Boar."

" Yes, well, thank you for the blanket. " It's warm."

" Don't mention it. What would the others think of I let you die out here in some weird other world."

" Probably that you aren't a very good knight," Dimitri suppresses a laugh. Or at least he attempts to.

" I'm not your knight." Felix squats down and Dimitri thinks he's about to punch him. Instead, he presses his shoulder to Dimitri's and closes his eyes. " I don't want to sleep in there with those people."

" Right." He's almost glad that Felix is so wary. The feeling of their shoulders pressed up against each other is better than any blanket. 

Dimitri wraps it around Felix partially and he doesn't protest. " I thought that… I'd hate him because he's a knight. He's alright though I guess."

Dimitri thought he'd have to put up an act around Zelda since she's a princess. Well, now she's technically a queen. 

Dimitri doesn't want to say that. He's afraid to say anything so he's glad when Felix speaks again. "She took over her father's throne." He half expects a biting remark about how he should take over his father's kingdom.  
" You always end up doing what you want anyway, so I'll save my breath. Just don't compare yourself to her so much. There's only one you. Which is for the best because it's more than enough."

Before he can ask Felix what that's all supposed to mean, the swordsman's eyes are closed. It has been quite a strange day. But it was also quite the good day as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix Week! Thanks for reading! This was fun to write even though it was a very random premise. Fe and Loz are both great game franchises and the four of them make an interesting team.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more FE and Loz ramblings @Tavitay


End file.
